tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Henry *'Number': 3 *'Class': LMS Stanier "Black Five" 5MT, originally GNR Ivatt C1/Gresley A1 hybrid *'Designers': Sir Topham Hatt I and Sir William Stanier (rebuild) *'Builder': unknown, LMS Crewe Works (rebuild) *'Built': circa 1919, rebuilt 1935 *'Configuration': 4-6-0, originally 4-6-2 *'Top Speed': 90 mph (rebuild) *'Arrived on Sodor': 1922 Henry is an LMS Stanier 5MT mixed traffic engine. Originally the hybrid shape of an GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic, and a poor steamer, Henry was rebuilt into his current shape in 1935. He is a kind engine, but can sometimes be grumpy or worrisome. Bio in the Railway Series Henry was built using plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley around 1919. The prototype turned out to be something of a cross between a GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic. Although the design was a failure, Henry was sold in 1922 to Sir Topham Hatt, who was desperate for a locomotive. Henry was vain and stopped in a tunnel and refused to come out, citing that his paintwork would be spoiled by the rain. After several attempts to move him failed, he was bricked up in the tunnel until Gordon broke down while pulling the Express. As Edward was unable to move the train himself, the Fat Controller offered to let Henry out of the tunnel to help. Henry eagerly accepted. Henry performed very well and the Fat Controller promised him a new coat of paint, since Henry's existing paintwork had been spoiled more by his stay in the tunnel than it would have been by the rain. Henry asked to be painted blue like Edward. However, many people confused him with Gordon, to the bigger engine's annoyance. The matter was worsened after a trip to the Works when Henry was given spares of Gordon's buffers. Sometime before 1935, Henry, when again offered new paint, chose green and so ended the Gordon/Henry confusion. Unfortunately, Henry was to suffer humiliation when he was hosed with water by an elephant he frightened. After Gordon and James had suffered humiliations of their own (and all three had become thoroughly fed up having to do their own shunting and fetch their own coaches), the big engines went on strike. The Fat Controller naturally disapproved of this nonsense and locked them up in the shed for several days, leaving them miserable. However, they were let out again after promising to work hard. The poor engine and his system, which was already finicky at best due to design flaws, never really recovered from his stay in the tunnel. Henry developed steaming problems, which he complained about constantly, though he found little sympathy, especially when it caused him to run late. A period came when the Main Line engines were supplied with a poor delivery of coal and Henry had a very difficult time of it indeed. He had strength to pull trains only sporadically, in spite of numerous parts replacements. At last, the Fat Controller looked into it personally and asked for the opinion of Henry's fireman, who told him about the poor coal and Henry's firebox being too small to burn it efficiently. The fireman also suggested purchasing the high-grade Welsh coal used on the Great Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt agreed to purchasing some in order to give Henry "a fair chance". When the Welsh coal came, Henry's performance vastly improved, such that he was comparable to Gordon. He continued to use the coal until he had a collision with a goods train at Killdane while pulling The Flying Kipper and was sent to Crewe to be rebuilt in 1935. Henry was rebuilt into a Stanier 5MT. (Sir Topham Hatt had connections with Sir William Stanier, so this may be the reason he managed to get Henry rebuilt so quickly). After returning, Henry was added to the rotation for the Express and pulled it so well that he made Gordon jealous. Gordon tried to get even by rudely criticising Henry for whistling loudly at stations, but he had to eat his words later that day after his own whistle valve jammed open. Some time later, Henry was taking a slow train. As he passed under a bridge, three boys he had assumed to be railfans dropped stones onto him and his coaches. He paid them out on his return journey by "sneezing" ashes that collected in his smokebox at them. When Queen Elizabeth II was due to visit Sodor in 1953, Henry (justifiably) assumed that he was the Fat Controller's choice to pull the Royal Train. But the day before, while he was idling at the station, his smoke blinded a painter, who fell along with his paint pot onto Henry. The paint splashed over Henry's boiler and as painting over it would take too long, Gordon was given the job instead. When Duck arrived in 1955 to take over Percy's duties as station pilot, Henry, along with Gordon and James, teased him and tried to give him orders, as they had been doing to Percy. With Percy's help, Duck blocked the big engines from entering the shed. The Fat Controller arrived and told the two tank engines off for causing a disturbance. Henry and the others laughed - until the Fat Controller shouted for silence and told them that they had been worse, as they had made the disturbance. He told them that Duck was right - he, Sir Topham Hatt, is in charge and he gives the orders; Henry respected Duck more after that. Sometime after this period, Henry gained a Fowler tender for unknown reasons. By this time, Henry once acted rudely with the engines at Barrow-in-Furness while in the middle of a conversation with Percy, calling him and them: "silly things" and challenging Percy's statement that he did not fear water. Percy retaliated by reminding Henry about his stay in the tunnel, but Percy was shown wrong when he accidentally ended up smokebox-first in the sea at Knapford Harbour! When Percy was to be sent at the works the next day, Henry ridiculed Percy; telling him that he would be braver the next time he plunged into the sea, but Percy was quite determined that there would not be a next time! Henry would then later accompany the engines to England. Henry's good opinion of Duck would be briefly spoilt in 1957. He and the other main line engines were growing very tired of Duck's incessant talk about the Great Western Railway following City of Truro's visit. A diesel sent to the island on trial quickly developed a grudge against Duck and spread nasty stories about the main line engines to the trucks, stories he falsely claimed that Duck had told him. Furious at being called "Old Square Wheels", Henry joined Gordon and James in barring Duck from the shed just like what Duck and Percy had done previously. He felt sorry a few days later when he became the next target of Diesel's slander and when Duck returned after preventing an accident, Henry cheered for him loudly. When Gordon started feeling depressed in 1967, Henry, who thought Gordon was just moaning and groaning, teased him and told him he should get a wash-out and would feel much better. When Gordon's brother Flying Scotsman visited Sodor, Henry was jealous of the visitor's second tender. Duck and Donald explained and while Henry took the point he still was vain enough to want an additional tender. Deciding to bring Henry down to earth, Duck told the big engine that he had in his possession not one, but six spare tenders, which, as a tank engine, he had no need of. Henry accepted and all the engines waited to see him go past. But instead of a splendid sight, the tenders were old, rusted and full of boiler sludge! Gordon mocked him with a comment about wash-outs. Henry was so frustrated that the day after 7101 and 199 arrived on trial, he became so hot that his regulator fused wide open and his driver had to use the reverser to control him. On his return journey (no train), he stopped at a signal box next to 199, who had a train of oil tankers. The signalman told them that 199, who he nicknamed "Spamcan," had failed and that he needed to be moved out of the way to clear the line for the "Limited". Henry pulled the train clear, but shortly afterwards, 7101's ejector failed and the "Limited" ground to a halt. Henry then volunteered to help move both trains. Luckily all he had to do for 7101 was keep the vacuum brakes off, but it was still hard work. The cavalcade made it to a station where Flying Scotsman waited to take the coaches and Donald to take the goods. Henry brought 7101 to the Works afterwards and cheered for the arrival of Oliver several days later. Later, when Gordon needed new tubes, Henry pulled the express, but soon fell ill as well. This left the job of the express to Thomas, Percy and Duck. A while later, Henry had to pull an extra long Flying Kipper and Duck had to help him up Gordon's Hill, but due to a tail-lamp falling off the rear van, Duck accidentally crashed into the brake van. Henry also had a problem with his fire after disagreeing with James on the colour of red paint, but said nothing more after the event where he broke his tender coupling and was separated from his tender. Henry then complained to Thomas the time that the Viaduct had gone under repairs, when Thomas became impatient with his connection between the main line engines and his branchline. Henry also had a late start a few times when Thomas had run away and when he had a leak in his piston rods. When Gordon accidentally blew ashes when his smokebox was clogged, Henry suggested that Gordon should have a good "sneeze," but Gordon reminded Henry that The Fat Controller did not like Henry's sneeze. He also pulled the express when Gordon slipped on the icy rails and befriended Pip and Emma. When Thomas had been invited to the Great Railway Show, he was angry that he was not chosen and later teased Percy that Thomas was old enough to become a museum piece. Unfortunately for Henry, he had to go back to the Works for an overhaul. He had many problems and even had an overcoat of red paint on him! The other engines did Henry's jobs (including pulling the Flying Kipper) while he was away. He later fretted over the Golden Jubilee despite Duck, Daisy, James and Donald trying to cheer him up. Bio in the Television Series In the TV series, Henry loved visiting the forest. Due to his love of the forest, he has helped to replant trees after a storm destroyed the forest. He also has had to go back to the Works on several occasions, such as when his tubes were leaking and after he had an accident with some trucks. But the reason most often given for Henry's poor state is that he needed special coal again, even though this was corrected in the first season. This error has been fixed as of King of the Railway as Toby stated that the fact that Henry needed special coal was fixed years ago. The last time Henry was stated to need special coal was in the fifteenth season. During one winter, he was tasked with working with Spencer to deliver trucks to Vicarstown. But Spencer teased him by making him think there was an abominable snowman on Sodor. After they had delivered their trucks, they both saw a strange white figure stumbling around on the tracks in front of them. Thinking it was the abominable snowman, Spencer tried to run away, but his valves burst, so Henry stood his ground and tried to make the snowman go away. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller who had gotten into trouble in the heavy snow. One night, he saw Sailor John and Skiff rolling along the line and got a big fright, thinking Skiff was a ghost ship. Some of the engines teased him about it, even though he insisted the boat was real. In the twentieth season, Henry had to pull the express for Gordon while he was having his firebox cleaned in the morning. He was initially hesitant but enjoyed himself, especially after the passengers stated he was much friendlier than Gordon. Later, Henry was having a repaint at the Steamworks when Kevin gave him the wrong paint. Henry puffed into the night, his new paintwork glowing in the dark, causing his friends to think they'd seen a ghost train. The Fat Controller realised that Henry had the wrong paint and told him to return to the Steamworks for some proper green paint, while praising Henry for being the only engine working as all the others were too scared to come out of the shed. Henry would later go to The Mainland and be a part of The Great Railway Show, competing in the Strongest Engine Race. After the race, he met up with the other engines and informed them that he came in fifth. Philip congratulated him, only for Henry to reveal that there were only five engines. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illness almost always involves his boiler having some sort of issue. In the television series, Henry has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Henry's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent seasons with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer seasons, Henry is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins, which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Henry. However, he has shown instances when he was either grumpy, arrogant, vain, proud and strong and witty, much like the earlier seasons. Basis Henry's history is unusual. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1. The plans were stolen from Gresley by a rival. The resulting engine was a mix of a GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic, with a 4-6-2 wheel arrangement. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a bad steamer: with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0. After "The Eight Famous Engines," Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender. In the television series, Henry has always had a one-window cab with an LNER-style tender. The main difference between his shapes was removed splashers and the Belpaire firebox replacing the tapered. This was done to ease the changeover to his "Black Five"-esque appearance. Livery Henry is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery with red and yellow lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. He was repainted in the North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red and yellow lining at the end of "The Three Railway Engines" and remained so until the beginning of "Troublesome Engines," when he was given back his own livery to avoid him being too similar to Gordon. In "Henry and the Express" he was briefly painted red-orange as an undercoat before his standard green coat was applied. In "Henry in the Dark", he was accidentally painted with a glow in the dark green livery. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Issues with Henry In real-life The Reverend W. Awdry had a great deal of trouble with Henry. He was unhappy with C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations: he looked almost identical to Gordon, more so while he was painted blue - in Tank Engine Thomas Again Henry looked completely identical to Gordon, but this was passed off by explaining he needed to use Gordon's buffers while his were being repaired. To make matters worse, he was illustrated inconsistently, often having several different shapes within the space of a single story - in most of Dalby's illustrations Henry was occasionally portrayed incorrectly as a 4-6-0. Awdry's original idea had been to write Henry out of the series, but by "Henry the Green Engine" he had decided to instead have Henry involved in a serious accident, allowing him to be rebuilt into a Class 5MT. As this was a real locomotive, Dalby was thus forced to be consistent. In the Railway Series There is a certain amount of argument over Henry's rebuild, caused by The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (TIOS), which was written to provide historical background to the Railway Series and to correct pictorial inconsistencies that had occurred in earlier volumes. The Reverend W. Awdry claimed that the pre-rebuild and post-rebuild Henry were actually two completely separate engines, although in the Railway Series Henry seemed familiar with events that happened before the crash. Henry's memory could have simply survived the rebuild, but as both sources can be considered equally canonical, the question of whether there have been two Henrys or one will likely remain unanswered. According to "TIOS" Henry was an experimental locomotive built from plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley, but the wrong plans were taken and the locomotive built was so riddled with faults that the only person who could be persuaded to buy it was the Fat Controller, who, at the time, was desperate for any locomotive he could get. "TIOS" also featured a biography of the Fat Controller, which mentioned that he was apprenticed with Stanier at Swindon Works. It is possible that this was another piece of retcon added to explain how Henry was able to be rebuilt so easily - something that even the Reverend W. Awdry admitted was "a mystery". In Sodor: Reading Between the Lines Henry was said to look very much like a Stanier 5MT, which suggests that he is not totally identical to one of these engines. It is not clear why Christopher Awdry should have felt the need to contradict his father, but it could simply be a combination of errors and publication deadlines. Henry on the Big Screen Henry was voiced by Kevin Frank in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the film, Henry had an American accent and suffered from boiler trouble due to deposits left by fumes from Diesel 10. This time, his sickness was cured by "Sodor coal." Also Henry was one of the few engines who knew the 'legend' about Lady was true as for he was the first to acknowledge the fact that Diesel 10 was looking for her. Later, Thomas found Henry with a boiler ache and offered to collect trucks of Sodor coal to make Henry feel better. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Kenji Utsumi (Japan; James and the Trouble with Trees (First half)) * Junichi Kanemaru (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards, excluding Day of the Diesels and Edward the Hero) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; Day of the Diesels) * Kenta Miyake (Japan; Edward the Hero) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) * Ambrogio Colombo (Italy) * Blas García (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Luis Alfonso Padilla (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Ricardo Silva (Latin America; Hero of the Rails - The Great Race; excluding Tale of the Brave and the twentieth season) * Arturo Mercado Jr. (Latin America; twentieth season onwards, excluding The Great Race) * Michael Bideller (Germany) * Lutz Herkenrath (Germany; Audio Book 1-13 only) * Q. Gray (Germany; Audio Book 14-16 only) * Cezary Kwieciński (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Dov Reiser (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Dor Srugo (Israel; fifteenth - twentieth seasons) * Yoli Seker (Israel; twentieth season onwards) * Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) * Henrique Reis (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding Tale of the Brave) * Ulisses Bezerra (Brazil; Tale of the Brave only) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) * Jukka Voutilainen (Finland; Hero of the Rails - King of the Railway, excluding the sixteenth season) * Jarmo Koski (Finland; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Trưởng Tân (Vietnam) * Alexander Kotov (Russia) Trivia * Henry has appeared in the Railway Series more than any other engine, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. * Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender after The Eight Famous Engines in the Railway Series for unknown reasons. * In the 1997 annual story, We Wish You a Merry Christmas!, Henry's fireman was revealed to be named Ted. In the magazine story, Henry Helps, Old Bailey is Henry's driver. * Awdry's own model of Henry was as troublesome as its fictional counterpart; it never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. * In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Henry is called "Charlie". From the thirteenth season onwards, Henry has been referred to with his original name. * One of Henry's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his sad face mask. * Even though by the end of the first season Henry's need for special coal was taken care of, the disposition was strangely reused starting in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and continuing up to Henry's Happy Coal. King of the Railway eventually put this to rest when Gordon asked if Henry needed "special coal" again and Toby stated the problem was fixed "years ago". * An ERTL Henry appeared in the American sit-com, Everybody Loves Raymond. * Henry's whistle sound is actually Edward's and Percy's, but with a lower B flat chime. * No merchandise line has produced a model of Henry in his original shape, although a prototype was produced for the Thomas Engine Collection Series. * When nameboards were still used in the series, Henry never had a nameboard shot where he was in his new shape. * Martin Sherman said in an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, that he originally auditioned to voice Henry, but did get the part for Thomas and Percy instead. * Henry (along with Thomas and James) are the only characters to have at least one line of dialogue in every special. They, along with Gordon are the only characters to appear in every special. * Although he does not have a Fowler tender, some merchandise of him have him with said tender. * Henry was called Henri in the French dub of the first seven seasons. * Henry went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Season 2: *** Regained his wheel arches, which were removed after his rebuild, with the third pair being cut off (from where his tapered firebox was). *** His stepladder became solid, instead of hollow. *** Gained 2 extra brake pipes. In addition, all 4 face downward. *** In Duck Takes Charge, and in some scenes of Dirty Work and A Close Shave, his whistle is Duck's six half steps higher in pitch. ** Season 3: *** His front right and back left brake pipes were facing upward again. *** In Tender Engines, his front left and back right brake pipes were removed. ** Season 5 (only): *** There was extra yellow lining on his half windows at the back of his cab. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** The gap between his second and third boiler bands becomes larger. *** The lining on his tender was lowered so it no longer lined up with the lining on his cab. ** Season 7: *** His eyebrows became longer. ** Season 10: *** His front cab windows became slightly wider and shorter. *** The riveting disappeared from his buffer beam ** Season 12: *** His eyebrows are now thicker *** His crow's feet disappeared. *** The gap between his second and third boiler bands went back to how it was originally. ** Hero of the Rails: *** He lost his front brake-pipe outlet. *** His crow's feet reappeared. ** Season 14: *** The inside of his tender became green. ** Season 17: *** He gained a permanent lamp and tail lamp. ** The Adventure Begins: *** His side-rods became silver. ** Season 21 *** His hand-railing became silver. Merchandise * ERTL (Normal; discontinued; Gold Rail; Cancelled) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take Along (discontinued normal and metallic) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (normal and talking; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal and talking) * Hornby * Bachmann * Tomix Trains * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Engine Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (normal and with Santa hat; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Pez * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Australia and Japan only) * Mini Mini Plarail (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Boss (with Red Express Coach; discontinued) * Micro Rubber Engines * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Robo Minis ** Neon Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Green Arrow and Batman from Batman Beyond) ** Christmas Minis ** Electrified Minis ** Tootsie Minis ((Fruit Chews) ** Animal Minis (Snake) ** Monster Minis (Invisible) * Choro-Q * Adventures * Waku Waku Gallery File:Awdry'sHenrymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Henry File:TheSadStoryofHenryWilliamMiddleton1.jpg|Henry as illustrated by William Middleton File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS8.PNG|Henry being repainted blue File:ThomasandtheGuardRS3.png|Henry painted blue with square buffers, a brass chimney cowel and a Fowler tender File:Thomas'TrainReginaldPayne1.JPG|Henry as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:CoalRS5.PNG|Henry as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:TheFlyingKipperRS6.png|Henry derailed at Killdane File:TheFlyingKipperRS8.png|Henry after his rebuild File:DirtyWorkRS3.PNG|Henry as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:SuperRescueRS5.png|Henry as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:HenrySeesRedRS2.png|Henry in his undercoat File:Washout!RS3.png|Henry with Percy as illustrated by Clive Spong File:EdwardGordonAndHenry45.png|Henry at Wellsworth in the first season File:TheSadStoryOfHenry52.png|Henry blocked in his tunnel File:TheFlyingKipper34.png|Henry after his crash File:Coal22.png|Henry after his rebuild in the television series File:TheWhistleSong1.png|Henry's whistle (Old shape) File:PopGoestheDiesel16.png|Henry in the second season File:DirtyWork8.png File:Henry'sForest4.png|Henry in the third season File:Henry'sForest10.png|Henry in his forest File:TheTroublewithMud24.png File:NoJokeforJames41.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|Henry with James in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady54.png|Henry in the fourth season File:Fish38.png File:SomethingInTheAir52.png|Henry in the sea in the fifth season File:HauntedHenry83.png|Henry at Hawin Lake File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad544.png|Henry in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter62.png|Henry in the sixth season File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.png|Henry derailed File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?42.png|Henry in the seventh season File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?56.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png |Henry in the eighth season File:HenryAndTheWishingTree24.png|Henry at Knapford with the Express File:Sounds(song)5.png|Henry's whistle (New shape) File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds3.png|Henry in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!106.png|Henry in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!166.png|Henry covered in oil File:HenryandtheFlagpole9.png|Henry in the ninth season File:KeepingUpwithJames19.png File:BeingKind4.png|Henry in a ninth season Learning Segment File:EdwardStrikesOut3.png|Henry in the tenth season File:BigStrongHenry48.png|Henry derailed File:BigStrongHenry82.png File:WhereisHenry'sCoal1.png|Henry in a tenth season learning segment File:Henry'sLuckyDay80.png|Henry in the eleventh season File:SmokeAndMirrors31.png File:EdwardandtheMail8.png File:TheGreatDiscovery172.png|Henry in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery507.png|Henry with Rocky File:HenryGetsItWrong8.png|Henry with a CGI face File:HenryGetsItWrong24.png|Henry's wheels File:HenryGetsItWrong77.png File:HerooftheRails4.png|Henry in full CGI File:TheLionOfSodor18.png|Henry in the thirteenth season File:Henry'sGoodDeeds2.png File:MistyIslandRescue387.png|Henry in Misty Island Rescue File:Henry'sHealthandSafety91.png|Henry in the fourteenth season File:Henry'sMagicBox16.png|Henry at Brendam Docks File:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png|Henry in the fifteenth season File:Henry'sHappyCoal44.png File:BlueMountainMystery222.png|Henry in Blue Mountain Mystery File:HoHoSnowman40.png|Henry at the Town Square in the sixteenth season File:FlashBangWallop!35.png File:KingoftheRailway295.png|Henry in King of the Railway File:SteamieStafford55.png|Henry in the seventeenth season File:Henry'sHero66.png File:TaleOfTheBrave490.png|Henry with James in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave653.png|Henry with Edward and Emily File:OldReliableEdward4.png|Henry with Edward in the eighteen season File:FlatbedsofFear46.png File:TheAdventureBegins441.png|Henry in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins597.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble116.png|Henry in the nineteenth season File:TheBeastofSodor114.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure100.png|Henry in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure342.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress47.png|Henry in the twentieth season File:HenryintheDark31.png|Henry with glowing green paint File:HugoandtheAirship21.png File:TheGreatRace40.png|Henry in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace467.png|Henry in the strength competition File:Who'sThatEngineHenry5.png|Henry's whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineHenry7.png|Henry's wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineHenry8.png|Henry's number three File:Who'sThatEngineHenry9.png File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Henry's stats File:HenryonGordon'sHill.png|Henry on Gordon's Hill File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Henry in the Great Railway Show File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Henry's left side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Henry's back side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Henry's right side view File:Henrywithnameboard.png|Henry with nameboard File:RareHenryNameplate.jpg File:HenryMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|Henry in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales opening File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Henry's Trackside Tunes namecards from Busy Going Backwards File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From Something in the Air File:Henry'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Horrid Lorry File:DVDBingo58.png|Henry in DVD Bingo File:Henry'sModelSpecification.PNG|Henry's model specifications File:Season1Henrypromo.png File:Season1Henrypromo2.png File:HenrytheGreenEngine.PNG File:HenryFront.jpeg|Head-on Model promo File:Henrypromo.jpg File:Henrypromopicture.PNG|A promotional photo of Henry File:HenryandThomas.PNG|Henry and Thomas File:HenryandThomasPromo2.png File:GordonandHenry.png|Promo with Gordon File:GordonAndHenryPromotional2004photo.png File:GordonandHenrypromo.jpg|Promo with Gordon at the Tower mill File:GordonandHenrySeason8promo.jpg File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, James and Harold File:HenryCGIpromo.png File:HenryCGIPromo2.png File:HenryCGIPromo3.jpg File:HenryCGIpromo4.jpg File:HenryCGIpromo5.jpg File:HenryandThomasCGIpromo.png|Henry and Thomas CGI promo File:Henryhead-onpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:HenryatKnapfordpromo.png|Henry at Knapford File:HenryattheSteamworkspromo.png|Henry at the Sodor Steamworks File:HenryatDaisyHalt.png File:Head-OnHenryPromo.png File:HenryatKnapfordpromo2.png File:HenryattheSteamworkspromo.png File:HenryKnapfordPromo.PNG File:Henry'sFacemask.jpg|One of Henry's face masks File:HenryHaraModelRailway.jpg|Henry's model with his sad face at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|Henry along with James and Gordon as illustrated by David Palmer File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime-TheFlyingKipper1.png|Henry illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:HenrywiththeExpress.png|Henry pulling the Express as drawn by Clifford Meadway File:Henry(shortmagazinestory)7.jpg|Henry in a magazine story File:OriginalHenryERTLPromo.jpg|1985 ERTL promo art File:HenryERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)3.jpg File:Henrypromoart.jpg|Promo art File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure33.jpg|Henry and Thomas in The Great Festival Adventure File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu12.PNG|Henry in "Which Island Picture is Different?" File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure2.png|Henry in Thomas' Storybook Adventure File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia12.png|Henry in Happy Birthday Thomas Game File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame7.png|Henry in Steamie or Diesel? File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame8.png|Henry in Calling All Engines The Game File:RWSHenryMK1OtherBasis.jpg|Henry's first original basis File:FlyingScotsmanA1.jpg|Henry's second original basis File:Henry'sbasis.png|Henry's rebuilt basis File:DaysOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry at a Days Out with Thomas event in Australia File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayHenry2dFace.jpg|Henry in the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (2D Face) File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayHenryWith3dFace.jpg|Henry in the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (3D Face) File:DOWTHenry.jpg File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Henry, Gordon and Thomas at a small railway Days Out with Thomas event File:DraytonManorHenry.jpg|Drayton Manor Henry in the sheds File:Henry&TheElephantThomasLand.jpg|Henry at Thomas Land File:TheSadStoryOfHenry(ThomasLandJapan).jpeg|Henry from The Sad Story of Henry at Thomas Land Japan File:ThomasLandJapanMazeSomethingInTheAir.jpg|Henry in a "Something in the Air" display at Thomas Land Japan File:HenryJapaneseVendingMachine.png|A Henry themed vending machine in Japan Henry.png|Henry Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHenry.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLWindUpHenry.jpg|Ertl Wind Up File:1992prototypeWoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:OriginalWoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway1999Henry.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayHenry.JPG|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayHenry2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayHenry.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:LightUpRevealHenry.jpg|Wooden Railway LightUp and Reveal File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Wooden Railway Henry Come Out Again set File:60thAnniversaryWoodenHenry.jpg|60th Anniversary Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersHenry.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:BrioHenry.JPG|Brio File:HenryMyFirstThomas.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasOriginalHenry.jpg|My First Thomas original File:PlarailHenry.jpg|Plarail Henry File:PlarailTalkingHenry.jpg|Plarail Talking Henry File:TOMYHenry.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYTrackMasterHenry2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterHenry.jpg|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterHenry.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingHenry.jpg|Talking TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSnowClearingHenry.png|TrackMaster Snowplough Henry File:Take-AlongHenry.jpg|Prototype Take Along File:TakeAlongHenry.png|Take Along File:Take-AlongMetallicHenry.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:Take-n-PlayHenry.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Henry.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Henry.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.jpg|Prototype Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.png|Take-n-Play Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry2013.png|2013 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry2015.jpg|2015 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Henry.jpg|Pull-n-Zoom Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayHenry.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresHenry.jpg|Adventures File:LimitedEditionCollectionHenry.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:HenryHornby.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby2016Henry.jpg|2016 Hornby File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Bachmann File:TomixPrototypeHenrywithRedExpressCoach.png|Prototype Tomix Henry with express coach File:TomixHenry.jpg|Tomix Henry with express coach File:PezHenryandGordon.jpg|Pez with Gordon File:TomicaHenry.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaHenry.PNG|Original Tomica File:HenryPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:NakayoshiHenry.jpg|Nakayoshi File:MegaBloksHenry.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Henry.png|Mega Bloks with bridge File:MegaBloks2014Henry.png File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James,Percy,Annie,Clarabel.jpg File:BandaiTECHenry.jpg|Bandai TEC File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Wind-up File:WindUpAngryHenry.jpg|Wind-up Angry Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic File:WindUpMettalicHenry.jpg|Wind up Metallic File:DeAgostiniHenry.jpg|De Agostini File:ChoroQHenry.jpg|Choro-Q File:DiablockHenry.jpg|Diablock File:DepartingNowHenry.png|Departing Now File:PushAlongHenry.jpg|Push Along File:MicroRubberHenry.jpg|Micro Rubber File:HenryWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:RailRumblerHenry.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:MotorizedRailwayHenry.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MinisClassicHenry.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisNeonHenry.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisRoboHenry.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisAdventCalendarHenry.png|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MinisFruitChewsHenry.png|Minis (Tootsie roll) File:HenryasGreenArrow.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Green Arrow) File:MinisElectrifiedHenry.png|Minis (Electrified) File:MinisSnakeHenry.png|Minis (Animal) File:MinisInvisibleHenry.jpg|Minis (Invisible) File:SweetHenry2.png|A toy that came in a chocolate egg File:SweetHenry.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHenry.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:HenryStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Henry2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHenryKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library book File:Henry(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle4.jpg|Block Puzzle File:HenryTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Henry he:הנרי ja:ヘンリー Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:The Main Line